LeBlanc/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * allows you to be aggressive with your other spells while being able to return to safety. * Using can help your positioning to land . * You can chain and to prevent characters with blink abilities from escaping for up to 4 seconds. ;Playing Against * Stunning or silencing LeBlanc will prevent her from activating the return part of . * Stay behind minions to make difficult to land and force her to use in a suboptimal manner. Tricks is a demanding champion when it comes to managing her abilities. Although a little practice will help the player figure out the main combos, this section should helpful regardless to skip those parts. ;Ability Usage * Minor Poke: > /AA. If your opponent is foolish enough to let you land your (by not staying behind minions for example), you can easily trigger your . Throw in a or AA add insult to the injury. Will take off a huge chunk of HP from a squishy and preserve your (besides saving its massive mana costs). Keep in mind that your alongside two instances of damage from your is enough to proc Thunderlord's. * Standard Poke: >delay> >(AA)> OR >delay> > >(AA)> >( ). Your standard harass pre-6 should be your due to it having 700 range, point-click (thus impossible to miss) targeting, and decent damage for manageable mana. If your opponent fails to retreat once hit by your , move towards him/her and (after 1.5s) to trigger your passive. Usually, you'll be close enough to hit your point blank (if you have ; else just AA to do a little more damage before you blink back with a second ), AA if you want to weave in a little more damage (or if you have Lich Bane) before you blink back safe and sound with a second . If you have some form of CDR (CDR Runes, Morellonomicon); or even sometimes otherwise you'll find your is off CD at the end, so hit it again for massive damage. All because they didn't retreat after your first . Do make sure they don't have hard CC during this combo though; if they do hit your second IMMEDIATELY (0.3 secs delay) after you into the fray, sometimes even without bothering to land your . You don't want to come even in a trade after wasting your and a big chunk of mana, as you don't have hard CC but if your opponent does both sides getting low on HP will benefit him/her more. * Half-In Burst: > > >(AA>Ignite>AA>)> OR > >AA> > . Meant to ensure you land your E, usually when your jungler is ready to gank. first as close as possible and behind enemy minions; predict opponent's pathing and launch your E. You don't have to ensure your hits the enemy as long as your E hits. If you miss with your but hit with your , AA once, wait for your passive then proc it with , then back. More often than not you'll easily hit ; securing a hard to evade root (even if he/she flashes) and a ripe target for your jungler. Sometimes when fed or having built Deathcap and facing a squishy; you don't even need an ally. Follow up with your , couple AA's with an Ignite in between if target is low enough, then blink back. Don't do this if your enemy has hard CC; but if your combo does enough damage to kill and you're skilled enough not to miss , go ahead. Having a spellshield like Banshee's Veil is helpful for this combo and the next one. * All-In Poke: > > >( )> >(AA>Ignite> >AA): All-In as in using your Ult. Start off as your standard poke ability , but if target is squishy, go in with in a position to land your and not necessarily deal damage; as you mustn't miss and does low damage anyhow (though if you can trigger 's damage too, even better). Then immediately back (unless target starts fleeing). Do it fast enough, and if your second location is far enough from your target he/she will probably miss most skillshots he/she may have fired in retaliation, including CC. Since your range is less than your range, sometimes once you blink back to your original location you can use your from there itself. If was used as a gapcloser instead of repositioning ability, don't retreat before finishing your combo. If your , by any chance, triggered your passive on other targets (like other champions or minions), will do massive AOE damage to both your target and the other marked targets (the flight time of has a delay long enough for sigils to mature on secondary targets). By this time your 's root and second damage should trigger, so move forward (alongside your allies if any) to finish them off with AA's, Ignite, and once your is off CD again, a second . * All-In Burst: > / > >(AA>Ignite>AA)> / >( )>(AA> ). Pretty obvious. When you want maximum single target damage. deals massive single target damage; but just in case you don't want to miss you might want to use your normal first, and, once the root triggers, your . In between your two 's (especially if you've levelled your ) you'll bring your opponent very close to death (180% AP scaling, and minimum 240 base damage). Use your , a couple AA and/or Ignite until the first root triggers, then you land your second / and blink back, unless the target has moved away far enough that the blink might break the second tether. Follow up with even more AA's; when the second root is about to expire you'll in all probability have your off CD alongside your (because entire combo until the second 's duration is around 4.5 sec; and with around 20% CDR from Morellonomicon your passive has a 4 sec CD); so and your passive will proc from either it or the second instance of damage from your / . Ginormous damage guaranteed to finish off most squishies. With 20%+ CDR you don't need to hit with to ensure you'll be able to proc a second Sigil of Malice on your target (exact CDR requirement untested). * Waveclear: Obvious. >(AA)> >delay> . Just try to have quickcast with indicators on to ensure you get all (or most of) the minions in the 's AOE. A useful gimmik here is to get your lane opponent in 's AOE, to force him/her to retreat to prevent from buncing onto him/her. This is mana expensive, pushes your lane, and is very unlikely to hit; so if you want to harass, use instead. Useful to force the opponent outside the protection of his/her meatshield minions and open up more opportunities to land a E> /AA. Alternatively, if opponent doesn't have hard CC skillshots, throw in an AA on him/her before blinking back. * Double Deception: Basically using your for deception in immediate combat. Hide in a mid-river brush and summon your mimic from the opposite river brush or from an opposite river entrance brush (whichever isn't warded). Best if your last used spell is . Use it from a direction your mimic's fake won't get interrupted by minions (since it'll pass through them and give away the game early). Also works with since it has lowest range thus the mimic will last longest. Avoid as your last ability, since it is least threatening. If done properly, there's a high likelihood of the opponent turning his mouse in the other direction thus slowing down his reaction time by a fraction of a second allowing you an easier time landing your first in the all in combo. Plus, if the real you emerges a fraction of a second later than your mimic, not only will you benefit because enemy's mouse is in the other direction, but he also won't know which of you is real since none of you have casted anything. Do remember though, for some opponents, your can block skillshots (particularly Caitlyn's Ace in the Hole); and the strategic benefits or (like to send your mimic top through warded river while you're on your way bot through your own side's jungle which is unlikely to be warded). Always try time it right so that both of you cast your first ability simultaneously, thus maximizing the benefits of . * Simple combos include such as double dash > ; hard poke ( )> >(delay)> ; double chains ( )> > particularly for teamfights; or direction change >movement in one direction> > in opposite direction. More situational combos should ideally be figured out by the player himself/herself. If enemy has Banshee's Veil or similar spellshields, try to land your first in most all-in combos to break it cheaply. * is a prime candidate for a solo lane due to her high burst damage and her need to level up quickly. also provides her with a deceptively large radius of threat. * When using , you should not throw all of the abilities at once. Be sneaky and space out your combo. * can be used as an escape mechanism as it can pass through thin walls. ** can also be used to "juke" enemies by dashing to one location, running, then using the second activation to return to the casting point. ** Never be afraid to use to double- out of a gank. Combined with , this should make any ganks on difficult. * / allows to close the gap between her and her target. * / if timed right, can be used to follow opponents through walls since it counts as a dash. * If you have / and up, try to use / and then to travel a longer distance. * can also be used as a ganking tool as it can dash through enemies and has a second activation, that allows you to blink back. * The second damaging part of can also trigger . * If you are being chased, throw on the pursuer for the slow and potential snare, giving you a better chance of escaping. * If you have used while you're chasing a single enemy, use to snare the enemy again and to insure the kill. * When you end up in a team fight, you should consider utility of your spells over damage, and consider using as your spell for a double slow and longer snare. * Do not use on a champion that has a spell shield. Use a basic ability to break the shield first, or wait for another way to break the shield. * then is the most reliable source of damage, since the duration of is long enough for you to escape without putting yourself out of position. But then is the safest source of damage, which gives you 4 seconds of powerful disables to kite enemy champions. * - - and juke in between is a must-known combo. This is also why you have to get high cooldown reductions. ** This is not an "ideal" scenario at all. You can use this in an ambush, or just simply to land your then start to juke for the kill. * Practice to kill 5 raptors with a single combo. It's basically a free canon minion. * Learning to hide your is crucial. It is a really strong tool to catch/ambush a target. Use then immediately to cancel its animation. * "FAKE All-in" is a trick that can be used to bait some abilities. You , create a with and snare your target. Enemy will try to throw some abilities on you. ** You can press S to stand still or walk harmlessly to shift the attention to your clone. ** You can retreat without waiting for your passive. The purpose of this combo is to make your opponent waste their abilities/spells. * is your strongest tool to deal with champions who has massive, point-and-click single target burst like , , and . , , juke, then continue your combo. By doing this, you put a huge pressure on them and force them to delay their retaliation. Even if you can't take them down, you can still out-trade them really hard. ** While the is still alive, do not use any damaging abilities. Practice to know when to retreat. * - - is a strong tool to clear a big wave of minions, or to apply multiple during a teamfight. ** Only go in when the enemies' hard crowd controls are on cooldown. This way to stay for your passive. * You have to wait until the has bounced to the right target before retreating. If you retreat immediately after throwing your , it may not bounce to other targets. * Use then toward another direction to juke. Follow with for the biggest damage output. * has many usage, such as deny few of the turret shots, block incoming skillshot(s), force a lane to be less aggressive, etc. * can be used as a shield against skillshots such as and . Thus, it can be used as a utility shield for all sorts of situations if needed, such as stopping ultimates to save either yourself or help allies retreat. ** It can also be used to stop . * You can also use as a vision. Try to send it to the jungle so as to scout through both bushes and river, thus warning for an incoming enemy jungler or other threats. ;Rune Usage * ;Item Usage * Cooldown reduction is the strongest stat on . You must reach the cap as soon as possible using Flat Cooldown reduction runes or itemization. * is a great starting item on , as she can make effective use of all the stats it gives. The extra health especially is very useful during trades due to her mid range, and the on-kill passive has fantastic synergy with the bounces on . * is dangerous to start with, but it can pay off if you're able to keep yourself alive or if your teammates can protect you well. However, you should never start with this item if you aren't completely confident that you can win lane without dying once. * is a good item to rush on , offering mana sustain, ability power, and cooldown reduction. * and are good against magic and physical damage, respectively. * Both and are good boots for . * can be especially powerful, particularly if mid-laning. Be warned that due to her already snowbally nature, getting killed while using this item may cause her to fall even earlier in the game than necessary. * As an ability power carry, is an essential buy. * boosts mobility even more, while offering more cooldown reduction and health. * Many enemies have magic resistance that increases as they level up. Buying a as a last or second-to-last item will help spells deal significantly more damage. ;Countering * Be wary of damage potentials when she has you . * Presuring her into using both her can set her up for a gank by a teammate from which she can't escape, as they both have long cooldown. * is extremely squishy so she is very vulnerable to hard crowd controls, such as stuns and suppression, and focus. Taking her out of the fight early prevents her from being able to burst down a carry. * Avoid minion waves that was while you've been marked as well. or will bounces on you and deals massive damage. * Both and are strong disengage tools. Create distance to avoid being and seek to engage afterwards. * All of spells deal magic damage, therefore any form of magic resistance will mitigate her damage significantly. ** offers a spell shield to negate 1 spell from . Its magic resistance and health will help tremendously in surviving burst, while possibly blocking initiation. As such, it is a recommended buy if going against . * After uses her and , she is at her most vulnerable as her damage and mobility are both dependent upon it. * Do not be tricked by her , try to save up abilities like ultimates during this situation, as the can be used as a shield against certain attacks and abilities, making them get wasted. ** A common technique against is to play a champion that can easily guess where the Real and the clone of herself is. & are considered the best choices, because & can let them easily guess which is the Real LeBlanc and which is the clone of herself before using Mimic. * Watch out when you see missing from her lane. Her gank potential is very good and may result in you dying in a 2v3 or 2v4 fight. ** Remember warn your teammates, when leaves your lane. * is surprisingly dangerous, especially when assassinating low-health champions due to , so beware. * is probably the best counter to for two reasons. First can outpoke in the laning phase thanks to and second, can use to negate burst. * is notorious for being able to burst down AP mid laners. However, because she specializes on bursting one target, having your jungler gank during her dives will cripple her aggression significantly and cause her to fall off prematurely. * Warding brushes will make it harder for to juke using . Category:Champion strategies Category:LeBlanc de:LeBlanc/Strategie ru:Ле Блан/Strategy